Ist wahre Liebe unsterblich?
by VeGeTaRiA
Summary: Edward wollte mich nicht in einen Vampir verwandeln, doch als ich tief in einen Abgrund stürzte war alles vorbei...........das Anfang vom Ende Es kommt alles anders als geplant. Ich glaubte ich hatte feste Freund,da hatte ich mich getäuscht


Hochzeitseinladung – Kapitel 1

Edward und ich saßen in meinem Transporter vor Charlies Haus und diskutierten über unsere Hochzeitseinladungen.

Edward, ich will es Charlie noch nicht sagen , rief ich aufgebracht. Die Hochzeit ist erst in vier Wochen!

Erst? fragte Edward. Bella du musst es Charlie heute sagen, du hast es schon lange genug hinausgezögert, außerdem ist er heute gut aufgelegt schmunzelte er.

Ich wusste, dass cih meine Hochzeitseinladung für Charlie und Renee` viel zu lange aufbewahrt hatte, aber wie sollte ich es ihnen erklären? Auf diese Frage hatte ich keine Antwort, was Edward ausnutze.

Außerdem brauchst du deinen Vater, er muss dich zum Altar führen.

Ich suchte nach einem neuen Argument, aber ich wusste nicht mehr weiter.

Edward starrte mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln aus dem Fenster, als er seinen Kopf zu mir wandte und sein tiefer, liebevoller Blick mich erstarren ließ. Er nahm mit seinen blassen Händen mein Gesicht und küsste mich zärtlich auf den Mund.

Mein Herz raste wild und ich konnte vor Glück nicht mehr weiteratmen.

Edward strich mir durch mein Haar und seine Fingerspitzen wanderten von meiner Schulter bis zu meiner Hüfte herab.

Ich drückte meinen Körper noch engeran seine harte, kalte Brust. Als ich spürte wie er mich wegdrückte, hielt ich ihn noch fester und wollte mehr, doch gegen seine Kräfte hatte ich keine Chance.

Er lachte über mein empörtes Gesicht, stieg so schnell aus dem Transporter aus, dass es für ein menschliches Auge nicht sichtbar war undöffnete mir eine Sekunde später die Autotür. Edward wusste, dass er mit seiner Argumentation gewonnen hatte und ich es Charlie sagen würde. Als ich vor der Haustür stand, atmete ich nochmel tief durch und öffnete sie.

Charlie saß wie immer auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und schaute sich ein Spiel im Fernsehen an.

Hallo Bella, wie war euer Ausflug im Wald?fragte Charlie.

Er war noch immer auf Edward sauer und wollte ihn nicht direkt ansprechen, um seine Wut gegen edward nicht offen zeigen zu müssen.

Schön Dad murmelte ich.

Ich ging in die küche und wärmte für Charlie und mich eine Lasagne in der Mikrowelle auf. Inzwischen setzte sich Edward zum Tisch und beobachtete mich interessiert. Als wir zwei gegessen hatten, wollte Charlie schon wieder aufstehen, doch ich hielt ihn zurück.

Dad? sagte ich nervös. Bitte bleib noch kurz sitzen, Edward und ich müssen dir etwas sagen.

Charlie schaute mich erwartungsvoll an und ahnte nichts im geringsten.

Dad, bitte bleib jezt ganz ruhig und werde nciht sauer, ja?

Edward und ich werden heiraten, Dad.

Ich sagte ihm das nicht ins Gesicht, sondern spielte mit Edwards Hand. Als ich wieder aufschaute, sah ich einen völlig veränderten Mann vor mirt sitzen. Er starrte mcih entgeistert und zugleich überrascht an und versuchte zu begreifen, was ich gerade ausgesprochen hatte.

Plötzlich sprang er wutentbrannt von seinem Sessel auf und schrie: " EDWARD CULLEN, VERSCHWINDE SOFORT AUS MEINEM HAUS!":

Doch Edward rührte sich keinen Zentimeter. Seine Stimme war ruhig und besänftigend, als er sprach:" Charlie, Bella ist meine Verlobte und zukünftige Frau, ich werde bei ihr bleiben", Edwards ruhige Stimme machte ihn noch wütender, doch er riss sich zusammen.

Dad, ich weiß, dass sich erst achtzehn werde, aber ich liebe Edward.

Was ist mit dem Studium in Alaska Southeast? unterbrach mich Charlie aufgebracht.

Ich werde nach der Hochzeit das Studium abschließen, so wie geplant.

Es tat weh Charlie so anlügen zu müsen, denn Edward und ich wussten, dass mir nach meiner Verwandlung zu einem Vampir nur ein Fernstudium möglich war.

Charlie sagte nichts mehr und stapfte zornig in das wohnzimmer zurück.

Edward setzte mich auf seinen Schoßund küsste mich. Ich lehnte mich an ihn traurig an und genoss es in seiner Nähe zu sein.

Er wird sich beruhigen, sagte er, und wird die Einladung zu unserer Hochzeit annehmen, das habe ich in seinen Gedanken gehört fügte er spöttisch hinzu.

Edward Cullen rief ich gepielt empört, du ungezogener Vampir.

Bella, leise, sonst hört dich Charlie flüsterte Edward.

Ja ja und jetzt verschwinde offiziell und komm nachher noch in mein Zimmer säuselte ich verführerisch.

Edward schnitt eine Grimasse und verabschiedete sich bei Charlie - seinem zukünftigen Schwiegervater.

Wen dieses Kapitel gefallen hat, kann es weiter empfehlen. Ich bitte um mindestens 20 Reviews. Sonst werde ich nicht weiter schreiben..........

Je mehr Kapitel ich schreibe, desto spannender wird es....

Falls ich min. 10 Reviews (ehrliche Rückmeldungen von euch) bekomme, heißt das nächste Kapitel: Zerbrochene Freundschaft


End file.
